


...And the Heart keeps on Beating (beating, beating)...

by Herlovestoryx



Series: Family [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: 3 shot, Appearances of, Hints of Hyungwonho, JB - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Shownu centric, and mark, junior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And Shownu keeps on falling, falling, falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And the Heart keeps on Beating (beating, beating)...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~
> 
> 2nd fic of this series. If you have not read 'Forever' (Changkyun centric) then some stuff may confuse you in later chapters. (However this story can be read by itself) 
> 
> Quick little side note for those who may not know, Hyunwoo (Shownu) was going to debut in Got7, but some stuff happened and he left JYP/kicked out. I refer to this (and No.mercy) for well this whole fic. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

 ....

Hyunwoo's infatuation with Lee Minhyuk begins at the tender age of 17; in the midst of teenage hormones and training sessions, he bumps into a cute brunet with a bright smile and a piercing on both ears.

Jaebum's at his side, when he first meets the love of his life, rolling his eyes and shoving random crisp packets into their little trolly and leaving him behind, while yelling at Jinyoung from across the convenient  store to go _"get the sweets already!"_

Hyunwoo's not really sure where Mark went, though he has no doubt that the slim foreigner was waiting outside the store, sucking on a lollipop he got while Hyunwoo and Jinyoung argued over what ramen flavouring was better to eat during training.

 

The beautiful brunet is still smiling despite the factor that Hyunwoo has been staring for a total of 5 seconds and hasn't said anything at all; their hands are still touching too--over the last bottle of Fanta they were both originally reaching for. The pretty guy looks expectantly at their hands, and Hyunwoo pulls away as if he's been burned-quick and clumsy. "Sorry" Hyunwoo says, awkwardness seeping into his voice.

The other teen smiles, beautiful and bright, "Nah~ It's okay. I'll just get pepsi instead. You can have the fanta."

"Thanks" Hyunwoo mutters shyly. He opens his mouth again-about to ask _if 'he's sure_ ' or anything really to just keep the conversation going, when a blue headed boy, who looks a tiny bit older than the bright teen and Hyunwoo, rushes over them- tugging at the pretty brunets wrist.

"Minnie!" the blue headed boy says in exasperation, and Hyunwoo cringes, "Dude how long does it take to get a bottle of fanta? Taeil-ah, said that there are drinks at his place. Come on let's go"

The brunet nods, "Ok hyung". The younger male turns once more towards Hyunwoo and smiles, "Bye~" and then he's dragged away by the blue headed male. Hyunwoo's heart goes along with them.

 

Once getting everything they need for their training session and leaving the store, Jinyoung turns to him, eye brows raised high as a kite "Who was he hyung?"

"Who was who?" Hyunwoo replies, confused.

"The boy you were talking to" Jinyoung says, "You guys looked like you knew each other or something. He kept smiling at you."

Hyunwoo swallows "It's no one. I don't know him. We just talked 'cause we were both about to take the last fanta bottle"

The answer seems to satisfy Jinyoung who hums his approval. From the front , Mark turns around to look at them both, a question on his face. "What boy?"

"No one" Hyunwoo repeats.

"Some kid" Jinyoung says, "He kept giving Hyunwoo hyung this really bright smile at the store- it was a little creepy"

"No it wasn't" Hyunwoo defends, but Jinyoung ignores him, however he switches the conversation topic to _"where the hell where you Mark hyung- you were suppose to get the sweets!"_

Hyunwoo drowns them all out, as Jaebum joins in to defend Mark, all in favour to focus on how fast and hard his heart has been beating ever since he saw the sunshine smile and the cute boy thatched to it.

 

...

 

They meet again when Hyunwoo's 21, almost 22, in Starships' dance room. 

 

At first, Hyunwoo doesn't recognise him; the cute teen that he bumped in the store  has grown up in the last 5 years; his shoulders are more broader,  his face a tad more masculine and his voice more deeper- a bedroom voice, low and husky that sends shivers up Hyunwoo's spine.

It's when the kid that introduces himself as "Lee Minhyuk" smiles, bright and awe worthy, Hyunwoo remembers him. No one else in the world, has a smile that can bring Hyunwoo to his knees in one glance.

 

Hyunwoo opens his mouth to say something- chokes out a "Do you-" before clamping his lips shut. Of course Minhyuk's not going to remember the shuttering idiot in the small convenient store near JYP.  Of course.

Minhyuk's raises a brow, a small smile playing on his lips "Hyunwoo shi?"

Hyunwoo shakes his head and grins back, "N-Nothing. See you around Minhyuk shi"

The other male nods, and practically skips away from the practice room. Hyunwoo watches him go, his heart pounding in the beat of Minhyuk's steps.

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head once more. _'It's just a tiny crush'_ he mulls to himself, _'It'll go away. It's puppy love or whatever. It's just cause his smiles is cute. It's nothing to worry about'_

...

But it's not just puppy love, Hyunwoo find out later. It's a deep sated longing, that keeps pulling and pulling Hyunwoo closer to screaming out a confession.

He's not sure onto why he has such a deep adoration for the kid. Minhyuk is nothing short of annoying; he's clumsy. He's lazy. He's loud. He hates cucumbers for some reason, but is pretty much a glutton. (It reminds him a little of _Youngjae,_ but Hyunwoo shoves away that thought to the back of his mind). Minhyuk smiles too much, he's too over-eager.  He has beautiful eyes,  he has a sexy voice. _He's too damn adorable, his lips look kissable..._

Shit.

 ...

Both Hoseok and Yoonho keep throwing him knowing looks, whenever they catch him staring a little too long at the ever cheerful bundle of energy. Hyunwoo pretends not to notice.

 

By now Hyunwoo is pretty sure that every traniee, minus Minhyuk himself, knows about his unadulterated crush on him. Minhyuk is sadly, an oblivious kid, and somewhat believes that whenever Hyunwoo flirts, or dotes on him, he's just being friendly.

 

Hyunwoo isn't really sure on what to think about that.

On one hand, it means that his affections can be masked extremely easily and their relationship can continue like this: him flirting awkwardly and Minhyuk accepting it with a smile.

On the other hand, Hyunwoo really, _really_ wants to kiss him. Slam him on a flat surface and devour him completely. Kiss his smiles away, till Minhyuk is nothing but a breathy, moaning mess because of him.

It comes to a point that Hyunwoo can't really do anything but stare at the youngers' lips from across the room; unfocused on the reality that surrounds him.

 

"Just tell him." Hyungwon mutters from besides him, sipping on a iced Americano  that Hoseok got for him.

"What?"

"Tell him that you like him, hyung. Minhyukie likes you too. It's really obvious actually."

"What is?" Gunhee asks, slumping down onto the floor next to Hyungwon. Jooheon follows shortly after.

"That Minhyukie hyung likes Hyunwoo hyung."

"Oh. That. Yeah he does Hyung. Like he really likes you."

"So ask him out already." Jooheon says, taking the iced drink from Hyungwon's hands, "He'll be over the moon."

"I'm not sure. He's...never made any indication that he likes me back."  Hyunwoo mumbles, "I don't want to be rejected."

"You won't be." Gunhee pats his shoulder, "He _really_ likes you hyung. Trust us."

 

...

 

When he does (Finally, _finally_ ) asks Minhyuk Lee out, It's in front of Minkyun and Kihyun.

Kihyun frowns when Hyunwoo approaches the three, but Minkyun smiles sweetly, before dragging Kihyun towards a safer distance in the tiny practice room. Minhyuk beams at Hyunwoo and Hyunwoos' heart stops beating momentarily.

"Hey Hyunwooie hyung" Minhyuk song sings, his voice slightly raspy and out of breath.

"Hey" Hyunwoo smiles back, "How's dance practice going?"

"Good. we're just finishing up actually."

"Ok. Cool. Listen do you...?"

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

"Do I..?"

Hyunwoo clears his throat, "Do you...?"

somewhere in the background, a person screams.

Hyunwoo gets the answer, when Yoonho stumbles into the practice room; annoyance decorating his face. "I can't take this anymore! Minhyukie do you want to go on a date with Hyunwoo shi? He really likes you. Hyunwoo shi, Minhyuk likes you back and would love to go on a date with y-mmh!"

Sweet, innocent and lovable Minkyun covers Yoonho's mouth and drags the elder away towards the hallway. Kihyun follows suit, with a slightly disturbed face.

"Eh" Minhyuk coughs awkwardly, "Was what Yoonho said true?"

Hyunwoo blushes lightly and stares at the ground, "Y-Yeah.  Was what he said about you true too?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Ok."

"Ok."

There's silence.

From behind the recently closed practice door, both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo can hear multiple sighs of annoyance and one death threat (that probably belonged to Hyungwon).

"So." Hyunwoo asks, attempting once more, "Do you want to-"

"-Go out with me?" Minhyuk finishes, looking up at him with big eyes and a blush.

They both stare at each other for awhile, before breaking out in laughter.

"Sure" Hyunwoo mumbles, in the middle of their giggles and the outside noise of people cheering, "I would love to."

 

...

Their first date is just as disastrous as you can imagine.

 

Minhyuk is too loud. Hyunwoo is too quiet. Minhyuk can talk for hours and hours. Hyunwoo speaks  a word per 5 minutes.

Minhyuk is careless; he spills popcorn all over his lap in the cinema. He then spills his coffee all over their waiter in the cafe shop a little off from the theatre.

And while Minhyuk is too careless, Hyunwoo is too care _ful_.

 

Hyunwoo doesn't offer up to pay for the snacks in the movie theatre. Hell, he doesn't even touch Minhyuk at all-too cautious of what may happen. On what he might do if his fingers touch Minhyuk's skin. He might not be able to control himself.

 

Despite the somewhat horrible evening, Hyunwoo still kisses Minhyuk goodbye-chaste and sweet.

And when he gets home he finds a message from his date:

_Tonight was good right?_

Hyunwoo texts back a winky face, and falls asleep with a smile painted on his lips.

...

 

They have many dates after that. Way too many to count actually, and Hyunwoo is ditzy with it-completely on a high with all things Minhyuk Lee.

Hoseok and Gunhee tease him about how whipped he is. They make kissing noises whenever him and Minhyuk are in the same proximity as each other. They mock Hyunwoo on how willing the elder is, whenever their resident sunshine wants something. They complain on how cheesy Hyunwoo has gotten ever since the start of his relationship.

Hyunwoo doesn't care.

Much.

 

Their comments irks him a little; It's more of the factor that they seem to think that Minhyuk has power over Hyunwoo, and though it's somewhat true, the way Gunhee and Jooheon say it, makes it sound like Hyunwoo is, well, _gay_.

And that doesn't settle well with Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo is well aware of the fact that his relationship with Minhyuk is a homosexual relationship. And he doesn't necessarily mind that Minhyuk has a dick as well as he does, and that he has balls to.

But the thing is, Hyunwoo has never been attracted to another guy before. It's just...Minhyuk. And though he has come to terms with his crush on the kid, he doesn't think that his affection applies to all males.

He thinks anyways.

 ...

"Did you get the news?" Hoseok asks, early on a Monday morning, voice raspy and raw. They had just finished vocal practice, and all Hyunwoo wants to do at this very moment in time is crash into his bed, listen to 'Girls, Girls, Girls' (and daydream about _what could have been_ ) and text Minhyuk.

"What news?" the older one yawns.

"They're making us live together."

"Who? Hyungwon's parents? I doubt they would be forcing you two to live together dude."

"What? No!" Hoseok blushes, " I-I mean that's not what I'm talking about."

Hyunwoo quirks a brow, chuckling slightly at the shorter male.

"Starship. They wanna do this thing. Reality show i think and it involves us living in a dorm with other trainiees. I'm not sure on who else is going to be there, but I know that it's confirmed that  we are gonna be in it."

"We?"

"Me and you, hyung. I heard PD-min confirm it."

Hyunwoo hums, "Do you know what the reality show is about?"

"No clue."

 

...

 

It turns out that the "Reality show" that Hoseok told him about, is called NO.MERCY. A dramatic survival of the fittest programme, that determines on who will debut.

Hyunwoo has mixed emotions about this.

On one hand he can finally join _them_ \- not in terms of being together, and heck they may never actually be on the same stage either,  but it's close enough. 

When he texts Jackson about it, a little while after the trainees are told, the Chinese man sends him a shitload of emoji's, all ranging from happy faces to celebration cakes, and a slightly typo-d message of _'You can do it hyung! We believe in you! Leader-nim says call him.'_

On the other hand however, Hyunwoo doesn't want to leave Minhyuk.

There's a possibility that the other won't be apart of it, and though there are 12 trainiees that are confirmed to be in the reality show, it may not include his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo _really_ doesn't want to leave his bundle of sunshine.

 But alas, D day finally comes, and when Hyunwoo enters the dorm, that will be his home till he either debuts or is kicked off, he comes face to back, with a boy that has a blinding smile, struggling to pick up his suitcase.

 

....

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you're all wondering what Shownu does to fuck everything up.   
> :)


End file.
